The gas path of a turbofan engine generally comprises one or more annular ducts through which high pressure air is passed. The fuel/oil conduit or line of the engine passes across the gas path. The fuel/oil line passing across the gas path is generally coupled to a fuel/oil feed line on the exterior of the duct.
The coupling between the fuel/oil feed line and the line traversing the gas path has a seal to prevent leakage. It is customary to create a double seal inside the gaspath in order to guarantee that leakage does not occur. However, double seals are not foolproof and leakage can still occur. If the fluid leaks into the gas path it can go undetected for sometime. In some examples, the double seal arrangement requires a massive bulkhead portion to accommodate the male coupling of each conduit segment each with a seal, providing an added weight factor.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved arrangement for transferring fuel or oil across the gas path in a turbofan engine.